


【灵岳】养父

by tioguanine3345



Category: Real Person Fiction, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tioguanine3345/pseuds/tioguanine3345
Summary: 我真是畜生。





	1. Chapter 1

这次的男人很是黏人，明明只是酒精上头干了一炮，却仍是在事后搂着岳明辉亲昵地吻着他雪白细腻的肩颈，时不时蹭过那个贴着抑制贴的敏感地，岳明辉被他亲得几乎想要再来一发，一手夹着烟歪在男人的怀里，一手不经心地翻过手机，弹满整个屏幕的提示吓了他一跳，眯着眼看清楚了一些，手机险些砸了，宁可自己刚刚被干死过去得了。

男人柔情蜜意地凑过来，被岳明辉一巴掌呼开：“滚滚滚！赶紧起来！马上消失！”

男人也有些不满，他刚刚卖力地很，看得出来这位身娇体贵的omega也十分受用，大家都是出来寻欢作乐的，没必要这样不体面。

岳明辉却急得不行，慌慌张张把烟往红酒杯里一扔，裹着雪白的毛毯下床去找自己不知扔到哪里去了的裤子。

本来就是叫人腿软的贤者时间，他又是被干的那个，脚踩在地板上都是飘的，扒拉了半天也没找到自己的裤子。

旁边有人递过来一条内裤加西装裤：“你在找这个吗？”

急得满头大汗的岳明辉连忙接过来：“谢谢了，谢谢。”

他向来被伺候惯了，着急起来连裤子都穿了半天，只专心低头对付扣子。

直到身后传来男人有些变调的声音：“你是谁？”

岳明辉简直服了他了，居然还没收拾好滚蛋，刚要发火又察觉不对，小心翼翼地抬头一看，还穿着西山制服的李英超正抱着手臂看他，漂亮的脸蛋上挂着“温和”的笑容。

岳明辉也不敢扣扣子了，裸着上身试图摆出一些家长的尊严：“你，你回来了？”

李英超似笑非笑地看他，轻声从鼻子里“嗯”了一声算回答了，只是目光稍稍分了一些到床上那个全裸的男人身上，很快又转回来定定地望着岳明辉。

岳明辉张了张嘴，又来了，这小崽子又开始阴阳怪气地问我要解释了。

倒是那个男人笑了一声走下床，上前揽住岳明辉的肩膀：“怎么了？这是你朋友？”他自以为魅力无限地朝李英超抛了个媚眼，放低了声音：“3P我也可以的……我一定能把你们都喂饱……”

李英超的表情立刻奇异起来，有些好笑地看了看岳明辉：“是个Beta？”他微微眯起眼，侧过雪白的脖颈露出肉色的抑制贴，朝岳明辉伸出手：“过来，把这个撕掉。”

岳明辉出于本能地有些迟疑，却在看到李英超眉眼中一闪而过的不耐烦时立刻走了过去，李英超的前科不太好，曾经在学校里直接信息素暴走，他的等级很高，这样显得尤其危险，涉及到社会治安问题，上面也不肯轻易松口。当初岳明辉费了好大劲还是让孩子在里面蹲了一周，虽说也是被人好好招呼着的，岳明辉却总是有些后怕，有些事情他也无能无力，也实在不想自家的崽子再出什么事，只好顺着李英超的意思来。

李英超上了高中后长得飞快，很快追平了岳明辉，此刻还穿衣服学校制服配套的皮鞋，隐约可以俯视赤着脚的岳明辉，他的手掌隐约有些发烫，不等岳明辉走近便急不可耐地搂紧了那不盈一握的腰肢。

岳明辉被粗暴地拉到怀里，才发觉少年的体温已经偏高，脸颊都有些泛红，他忍不住把手掌贴上李英超的脸颊：“你还好吗宝宝？”

李英超冷淡地瞥了他一眼，眼眶泛起薄薄的红：“撕掉。”

岳明辉有些担忧地按了按那块发硬的肿块，引得少年发出一阵难以自抑的喘息，搂着岳明辉更深地按到怀里，大手忍不住揉捏着柔韧光滑的腰部，手指更危险得钻入了裤子里。

岳明辉却顾不得这些，只紧紧抱着李英超，一手飞快撕下了那束缚着李英超的小小贴布。

一股清而苦的味道猛然弥漫开来，以绝对的优势驱散了室内还残留着的情欲气息，像是万人静默的传道之所里未燃尽的一根烛火，冷酷而居高临下地威逼着。

纵使男人是个对信息素迟钝的Beta，此刻也闻到了空气中属于Alpha的近乎暴虐的驱逐信号，那是真正属于征服者的强硬与不容反抗，危险得几乎叫人无法呼吸。

漂亮得像个Omega的Alpha搂紧了怀里的男人微微扬起下巴，露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“还不滚？”

男人手脚冰凉，回过神来的时候只穿着长裤站在路边，怀里抱着一堆不知道到底是谁的衣服，手还有些颤抖。

岳明辉小心地摸了摸李英超的后脑勺，确认李英超没有进一步暴走信息素之后才松了口气，松了松手要离开李英超过紧的怀抱。

“你要去哪儿？”李英超立刻凶巴巴地抬起头，把岳明辉揽到怀里。

“我给你找抑制剂。”岳明辉没办法，又安抚地拍了拍李英超的后背，引得少年颤了颤。

“……不用了。”李英超的声音有些哑，他的力气很大，即使是有着颤抖也仍是将岳明辉牢牢按在了怀里，“你让我咬一口就好……一口就好……”他滚烫的双唇胡乱地贴在岳明辉的细腻雪白的脖子与肩膀上，不得章法地小口啃噬。

岳明辉好歹是个omega，属于alpha的信息素横冲直撞地扰乱着他的理智，又被唇舌折磨着全身最敏感的腺体周围皮肤，当即缩起肩膀软了一下，又被不依不饶的小孩撵着按进怀里，摆出了整个人坐在李英超胯上的姿势。

他虽说个子高挑，身型却窄削，体重也轻得可怜，只有屁股上留有一些肉，看起来就挺翘好捏，此刻那柔软的臀部便被迫坐在一个烫得不得了的大家伙之上，叫岳明辉都有些糊涂起来。

他原本身上也只穿了一条长裤，此刻早就被占尽了便宜，娇嫩的乳肉叫人捏疼了他还出声抗议：“小兔崽子轻一点……”下一秒就被凑过去的唇舌舔得没了脾气。

他的抑制贴没被撕掉，总不至于两人都被信息素冲昏头脑，眼看着李英超去扒他的裤子，他总算清醒了一些，一手去按李英超的手，一手揪起他的耳朵，李英超的双眼都发红，被揪起来也顾不得生气，又缠着岳明辉去咬他敏感的乳头。

岳明辉浑身都痒起来，耳后都冒出了一层薄汗，又被少年青涩粗暴的动作取悦着，几乎生出一丝被标记也无所谓的想法来，转念被自己吓了一跳，掐了自己一把，一边应付着难缠的李英超，一面伸手去床头柜找抑制剂。 

年轻的Alpha长久得不到实质的抚慰，正越发粗暴地拉扯岳明辉的裤子，却被一只柔软微凉的手掌捧起了下巴，下一刻，岳明辉柔软的双唇偎了过来。

李英超兴奋地几乎当场就射了，他借着信息素暴走的理由对着自己的养父肆意妄为，却不敢碰触那双总是挂着笑容的淡色双唇，那是他一切无妄之灾的开端，是夏娃眼中最美丽的毒蛇，也是他心中无名的应许之地，只要它上下贴合喊出他的名字，他便心甘情愿被召唤被束缚。

他绝不敢借着欲望的借口去亵渎它一分一秒。

他有些困惑地舔了舔养父紧贴着他的双唇，似乎不敢相信这个吻来得如此轻易，直到养父柔嫩的舌头顶着什么喂到了他的口中，有些苦涩的药片他来不及思考就咽了下去，片刻后他察觉到自己不受控的信息素渐渐平息了下去。

是抑制剂。

他笑了笑，按住了养父纤细修长后颈，狠狠纠缠住了对方的唇舌。

今天没有哄得你自己把抑制贴撕了呢，他不无遗憾地想，不过，他舔了舔对方的齿列，还有机会的，我的机会多得是。


	2. （五）

第五章之夜

李英超却避开了岳明辉的动作，捏起岳明辉的下巴让他回头与自己接吻，另一只手向下探向了岳明辉的臀部，沿着浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，探入了早已湿润的穴口。

岳明辉惨叫了一声，身体猛烈地向上弹动了一下，像一尾被活生生拖出水面的人鱼，他挣扎得过于猛烈，李英超险些没有按住他，小皇子不耐烦地抽出自己的手指，掐着岳明辉湿滑的腰部将他狠狠按向墙面：“小心一点，我的指甲还没有剪。”

岳明辉回头骂他：“你为什么不剪指甲！你是处男吗！”

李英超的表情顿时微妙起来，他脸上原本游刃有余的表象逐渐龟裂，露出红透的耳垂和脸颊，他有些恼羞成怒，低头去吻岳明辉樱桃色的双唇，锋利的牙齿泄愤一般叼住他的下唇反复厮磨，又在稍稍尝到血腥味后，伸出舌尖抚慰地舔过。

岳明辉被他缠绵的唇舌哄得有些糊涂，Alpha清冷的信息素源源不断地哺入他的口中，让他不由自主伸出舌尖去索取追逐。

李英超微眯着眼看着公爵红透的脸颊和已经涣散的目光，将公爵转了个身抱进自己的怀里，一手抓着公爵的手探向自己的皮带，他微微退开，哑着声音道：“哥哥，解开。”

岳明辉条件反射一般追过来，将自己更深地送到李英超的怀里，要Alpha亲近自己，李英超却扶住了他的肩膀，将他的手按在自己的皮带上：“解开哥哥，解开才有奖励。”

岳明辉的手指在空中虚虚地抓了几下，渐渐在李英超的引导下打开了皮带的金属扣搭，沉重的金属砸落在沾满水汽是衣物上的声响让岳明辉清醒了片刻，又立即被脱下了上衣的李英超按在墙上奖励，立刻又被情欲冲昏了头脑，缠着小皇子索吻。

李英超一面吻他一面拉着他的手去摸自己的性器，他已经勃起，在岳明辉的手里像一件搏动的凶器，危险万分。

李英超吻着岳明辉的耳垂，小声哄他：“哥哥摸摸我，摸一摸。”

岳明辉急促地喘着气，肩膀因为未知的恐惧而紧紧缩起，显出清晰又漂亮的锁骨，李英超忍不住去舔那两根过分漂亮的骨头，却仍是抓着他细瘦的手腕不肯放手：“摸一下就好。”

岳明辉有些迷茫地低头去看他，李英超的脸上带着兴奋的潮红，眼睛里跳动着沉沉的欲望，他的皮肤在平日看起来是过分疏远高冷的冷白，在阳光下像恹恹的吸血鬼，此刻却充满了跳跃的血色，就好像，在谁的床上，刚刚饱餐了一顿。岳明辉咬住唇，颤抖着手拉开了李英超的内裤，握住了李英超的性器。

李英超兴奋地粗喘了一声。他早就想这么干了，从第二次见到岳明辉开始，那双手，比他的手小了整整一号，指节也是细细的，是多年养尊处优从未受苦才能养出来的细嫩，指尖总是泛着粉红，像是受不住一点风吹日晒，简直比女孩子的手还要漂亮，他甚至有一瞬间，想要把那双手砍下来，永远收藏起来，可现在他又不愿意了，他小幅度地挺腰使性器在岳明辉的手里摩擦，这双手这样更好看一些。

李英超一直没有标记他，离开了Alpha亲昵的抚慰，岳明辉很快清醒了过来，性欲高涨使得Alpha的信息素浓度逐渐飙升，岳明辉被包围着，后颈处的腺体几乎是刺痛了起来。

而这个小混蛋却紧紧靠在他的肩头只顾着自己爽快，岳明辉察觉到那硕大的性器微微抽动起来，是想要射精的前兆，微微侧首，在李英超的耳边轻声问道：“爽吗？”

李英超睁开双眼，飞快地握住岳明辉的手腕按在了身侧：“爽，爽得差点被你捏爆了蛋。”

他极快地凑过去在岳明辉的唇上偷了一吻：“哥哥你要是真的掐下去了，咱俩都完蛋。”

岳明辉甩开他的手，不轻不重地在他的脸上扇了一巴掌：“自己洗好澡再滚出来。”

李英超握着他的手在他刚刚被自己捏到红肿的手腕上轻轻一吻：“哥哥记得在床上等我。”

岳明辉用颤抖的手拢起自己的睡袍，缓缓吐出一口气，他实在不是个标准的Omega，那样的关头都不肯屈服在Alpha的身下，如果不是李英超反应快，他现在只会在皇室的地牢里蹲着，面临着皇室与AO协会的双重指控。

他站直身子，咬着牙探向自己的后方，那里已经湿润起来，微微颤抖着嘬吸异物，却还是不够，李英超总归是生气的，而今天惹怒他，并不是自己的目的。

他抽出手指，拉开床头柜，拿出早已准备好的润滑剂，缓缓跪趴在床上，撩起自己的睡衣下摆，将冰凉的润滑剂挤在了臀瓣之上。

他试探着去揉开自己的穴口，那里却总是紧缩着不肯放松，润滑剂顺着会阴部滴落在床单上，他不停地喘着气，却连一段指节都推不进去，他有些委屈地蹙起眉头，他的目光扫过李英超随意扔在地上的军装外套，Omega在发情时的敏感让他能闻到那是小皇子穿了整整一天的衣物，上面充满了信息素的味道。

李英超随意地披了件浴巾走出浴室，他原本以为以岳明辉的脾气，看起来温和，其实却十分骄傲的公爵或许会捧着一本《莎士比亚全集》冷淡地告诉他今晚他睡沙发，上床别想了。小皇子在脑海里演练了无数遍该用什么体位制服公爵大人，却没想到最香艳的这种。

他飞快地走向大床，一把抽出公爵脸颊之下的自己的外套：“哥哥，活人就在这里呢，你拿着我的衣服自慰，是不是太过分了？”他一手按住公爵仍在后穴中的那只手，握住他的手腕带动他的手在小穴里缓缓抽插，一手扶住公爵的后脑，去吻那双被公爵自己咬得艳红的双唇：“爽吗？哥哥？自己玩自己。”

岳明辉感觉自己的手指正被人带着探入自己的身体深处，头皮都有些发麻，李英超的手指却缓缓顺着他的手背滑向了穴口，最后以一种近乎包裹着岳明辉手指的姿势一同探入了那道艳红的小口。

岳明辉立刻挣扎了起来，李英超松开他的后脑，去揉捏那柔软的臀部，一面强硬地带着岳明辉的手指探向更深处，一面笑道：“我刚刚剪了指甲，还特意磨了。我本来还想着要怎么把你拐上床······”他紧贴着岳明辉的唇，笑了起来，“哥哥你摸到自己的G点了吗？”

岳明辉又要炸了，两个人的手指塞在后方的感觉太过奇怪，他正要说自己不玩了，却被李英超猛然按到了某处凸起，快感像一根鞭子抽打在他的全身，令他的腰肢立刻瘫软了下去，呻吟不受控制地冒出来。

李英超眼睛亮起来，低声说道：“太笨了，居然真的没有找到······”他抽出岳明辉的手指，自己并起两指又缓缓探了进去，湿热的小口在刚刚的扩张下并不能完全阖上，毫无阻碍地缓缓将比自己主人手指更长更粗的手指吞了进去，哪怕它的主人有些瑟缩地扭动腰肢想要逃避。

岳明辉大声喘息着，颤抖着抓着了李英超没入他的腿间的手腕，似乎是要阻止小皇子作恶的手指，大腿却不由自主地绞紧了李英超的手掌，一副被快感俘虏的迷离表情。

李英超用拇指缓缓摩擦着他敏感的会阴部，哄着他分开双腿，指尖却不断地按压摩擦着那敏感的一点，还分出另一只手去玩弄岳明辉挺翘的性器。

岳明辉浑身像被电打过一样颤抖起来，大量的粘液从后穴分泌出来，打湿了李英超的手掌，崩溃一般用气声说道：“不要了···哈啊···不要···嗯···”

李英超讨厌在他嘴里听到拒绝的字眼，不耐地俯身吻住了他的双唇，同时动作也快了起来，不间断地刺激着那一点。

岳明辉的呼吸急促起来，偏偏又被堵着嘴巴深吻，几乎连喘息都来不及，只能在濒临窒息中被逼上了高潮，射出来的一瞬间他近乎失神，呻吟都被李英超吞了下去，只能发出撒娇一般的鼻音，眼眶里溢满了生理性的泪水。

李英超被他眼泪花花的可怜模样取悦，抽出手指，他给岳明辉看手指上裹着的那一层亮晶晶的水痕，被岳明辉毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼，便笑嘻嘻地将手指在他紧绷的大腿上擦了擦，舔了舔唇，准备开始享用自己的大餐。

岳明辉浑身都湿透了，李英超把他翻过来压在深蓝色的被褥之上，将他细瘦修长的双腿分开在自己的腰部两侧，勃发的性器威胁一般顶在那湿软的穴口处，几乎可以感受到那跳动的节奏。

岳明辉却突然扑腾起来，挣扎着撑起身子抓住李英超结实的手臂：“不许，不许成结。”

李英超似乎有些惊讶，却还是俯身去吻岳明辉被汗水濡湿的唇角，漫不经心地应道：“好啊哥哥。”说完便掐着岳明辉细窄的胯部，猛然插了进去。

“啊——”岳明辉的声音就像是被活生生掐断了一般，连哭叫的力气都被陡然抽空，过了一会儿才全身哆嗦着喘息起来。那粗大滚烫的性器就像要将他劈成两半一般，不容拒绝地刺入他的身体，几乎差点让他吐了出来。

李英超也好不到哪里去，瞬间被裹紧的温暖紧致几乎让他瞬间射了出来，他用尽全身力气才忍住了自己射精的欲望，他俯身去吻岳明辉汗湿的额头，喘息着道：“放松，放松···”

岳明辉痛苦地闭紧了双眼，指甲深深地陷入李英超的肌肉里，被哄着缓缓放松了绞紧的内部，下一秒就被掐着腿弯狠狠地操弄了起来。

李英超用力按压着他的腿根处，将那修长的双腿分得更开，插得又快又深，他难以克制自己迫切想要占有公爵的欲望，开头的几下几乎是连根没入，每次抽出时都翻出一些艳红的穴肉，再次顶进去时又会发出下流的水声。

岳明辉的手指在小皇子结实白皙的背部胡乱抓挠着，微微的刺痛感从背后传来，使得性致高昂的Alpha不受控制地用力揉弄Omega湿漉漉的臀肉，逼得岳明辉绷紧了臀部要躲避那乱来的双手。

李英超被夹得爽过了头，当即停了下来，拍了拍岳明辉的屁股：“哥哥你要逼我早泄吗？”

岳明辉喘着气勉强坐起来，咬着牙：“我说不许成结。”

李英超简直要疯了：“我知道啊，我又不聋！”

“我不要怀孕。”岳明辉顿了顿，一手撑着床，一手按在自己的小腹上，李英超的东西太大，让他感觉自己被粗暴地打开，只能反复喘气艰难地吞咽。

李英超伸出手拦住那不盈一握的腰肢，眉头深深地压下去：“为什么？”

“你现在是未成年，我和你发生关系已经是犯罪了！怎么可以还怀上你的孩子！”

“我十七岁了！已经有资格做爸爸了！”

“你给我去看婚姻法规定的法定结婚年龄。”

“那新法不是还没有推行吗！”

“今天零点开始正式执行！你喝酒喝到大半夜，已经错过最后的机会了。”  
李英超一副天塌了的表情，忍不住骂道：“这是什么狗屁规定。”

岳明辉生气地去揪他的耳朵：“给我通读背诵全文！那是我最优秀的政绩！”

李英超搂住他的腰，将他一把抱进了怀里，性器在这样的姿势之下进入到极深的所在，岳明辉发出一声急促的呻吟，双臂艰难地搂住李英超的双肩，便被人提着腰反复抽插起来。

李英超的动作温和下来，缓缓地去摩擦顶弄他的那一点，逼得他的腹部都微微颤抖起来，他的脸侧贴在Alpha汗湿的颈侧，连呻吟喘息都是小小口。

李英超垂下眼睫去看，只能看到他秀气发红的鼻尖。

在自身的进化与基因改造共同发展下，Alpha们越发高大挺拔，五官也越发立体英俊，Omega们则日益阴柔秀美，像是古老神话里漂亮的精灵。而岳明辉却和两者都不相像，他个子高挑，五官却与Alpha们大相径庭，更不像传统意味上的Omega，他的身上流着十分古老又正统的血液，让他至今还保持着属于东方人种的神秘。

年轻的Alpha忍不住低头去吻他，炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上，李英超压低了声音：“你喊我一声爸爸，我就不成结。”  
岳明辉简直被吓到了，扭头去看李英超，却发现小皇子脸上是一片难得的正色。

李英超缓缓揉捏着他的腰臀，眼睛里一片乌沉沉的欲火：“趁我还没反悔···”

岳明辉急促地喘了几口气，咬着唇，将脸别过去，用气声小声喊了一句：“爸爸。”

李英超俯身咬住了岳明辉颈后的腺体，Alpha锋利的犬齿刺入那处敏感的软肉，两人的信息素奔腾着互相交融，岳明辉的眼泪被从未有过的快感逼出了眼眶，他紧紧抱住了小皇子的肩膀，白色的精液射在了李英超的腹部。

李英超闷哼了一声，快速抽插了几下，也射入了岳明辉的体内。

岳明辉搂紧了李英超发抖，正要说些什么，李英超就放开了他的腺体舔了舔牙齿上的血迹：“没打开宫腔的。”他抽出自己的性器，看着白色的精液缓缓从那处艳红的小口中流出，忍不住喉咙发紧，飞快地别过脸从床头柜里抽出一沓避孕套和一副皮质手铐。

“哥哥，接下来我都会带套的，相应的，我希望你能被铐起来，你动作太多了，按着你我很费力气。”

岳明辉下意识握住了自己的手腕，勉强笑了笑：“你都把我铐住了···”

“君子协议，你情我愿。”李英超去亲了亲他的唇角，笑起来，“再说了，我要是真的想让你怀孕，根本不用铐住你，刚刚那一发就可以。”

因为已经有了临时标记的关系，他的味道让岳明辉无比心安且依恋起来，等到岳明辉反应过来，自己已经与他交换了一个温柔的湿吻，一只手也已经被拷在了床头柱上。

李英超的呼吸打在他的颈侧：“那我们开始了，老婆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是畜生。


End file.
